powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt9 Ep14: "King of the Damned"
Chpt9 Ep14: "King of the Damned" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' In 1723, a young man, Gavin MacLeod, is busy preparing for his trip to the colonies when suddenly, Abaddon has traveled back in time to kidnap him and takes him back to the present. Elsewhere at a bar, a group of angels are relaxing and having a drink. Another angel, Ezra, approaches boasting that he is one of Metatron's favored minions. After he leaves the bar, another angel waiting for him in an alleyway knocks him out and moments later, he's been taken into a room of a building for inerregation. Where then, Castiel makes his way to the room to begin the process. Moments later, Hunter and Kurt arrive at Castiel's new base of operations with his own group of angels to track down Metatron. He greets the duo with a hug and says he's glad to see them once more. Kurt is quite impressed with Castiel's new position of being a leader to his own kind now. Castiel explains that he wants the war between the angels to end peacefully, and he has reluctantly taken on the role of their leader. He explains that they have captured another angel, Ezra, and wants to find out what he knows of Metatron's plan, but so far he hasn't told them anything. Cas figures the Rangers would do a better job at interrogating him after his own failed attempts earlier and do what it takes to get some information. The duo agrees. In a fancy hotel at Cleveland, Ohio, Crowley is exhorting his lieutenants to bring about confidence in his demon followers so that together they can restore Hell to it's once grand feat again. But unfortunately, they refuse to follow Crowley's orders and are now loyal to Abaddon, who makes her entrance in the room their in. She offers Crowley a deal as she knows at the moment that Hunter and Kurt "have" the First Blade, and to help her take down the Rangers together. So that when they're out of the picture, they can return to fighting one another to claim the throne in Hell. Crowley scoffs at the deal, but then Abaddon brings in her bargaining chip – Gavin, Crowley's son. Crowley says he and Gavin both loathe each other, but Abaddon knows that Crowley still has some human emotions in him due to his addiction of human blood. She then starts torturing Gavin by slowly crushing the inside of his skull where he starts to blood out and scream in agony, begging for the pain to stop. Crowley just stands there for a moment but eventually breaks and tells Abaddon that she's made her point. Back in Cas' base, Hunter and Kurt starts to ineragate the captive grunt of Metatron's, where suddenly Kurt is about to attack him with an angel blade in refusal to break, but Hunter holds him back. Instead Hunter starts taunting Ezra, saying he is a fake, and unimportant. In his defense, Ezra starts bragging what he knows – that Metatron has an elite squad, and that there is a secret portal to Heaven, which moves around. Hunter gives Kurt a look, pointing out that his "reverse psychology" method worked. As the duo goes back Cas' office to give him the information given by Ezra, someone from around the corner of the hallway approaches the room where Ezra is held. Meanwhile, Gavin doesn't believe Crowley to be his father as he says his father is dead but is shocked to hear he was taken into the future. Him and Crowley then have a heart-to-heart talk after the latter tells Gavin about how he sold his soul to become and eventually took on the title of "King of Hell". Gavin is astonished at this before he angrily yells at his father for his past abuse which made him miss out on this, to remedy this, Crowley then grants him the ability to read. Realizing the benefits his father's status can bring, Gavin revels in being the "prince" though requests to be sent back to his time but Crowley is aware of the consequences that will bring to his fate. When Hunter and Kurt returns to Ezra's cell, he is then found dead with a stab wound on his chest and reports it back to Cas. They suggest to Cas that there's a spy amongst his angels and offers to investigate further. Cas then tells Kurt to leave the room for the moment and asks Hunter to stay back, and inquirers about what Hunter knows of Gadreel from when he was possessed. Hunter is reluctant to talk about it, but says that he thought Gadreel had felt unsettled and misunderstood, but not aggressive. He says that he was wrong about that, given that Gadreel killed Kevin. Soon after Crowley gets to spend some time with his son, he then tells Abaddon he will help her take out the Rangers. When Abaddon leaves the room, Crowley makes a secret call to Kurt and tells him that he has hidden the First Blade in a dead body at a cemetary and has found Abaddon. Crowley tells him where he's at, but subtly warns Kurt its a trap with the word "Poughkeepsie," the word Kurt had previously told him was code for "drop everything and run." Kurt then goes to get Hunter to tell him that Crowley has found Abaddon. Meanwhile, Castiel arranges a meeting with Gadreel telling him that Metatron is deceiving him. Gadreel meets Castiel in a field where he tries to convince him that Metatron is the wrong side and Gadreel is being used just as he was which lead to the angels falling but also Gadreel's release. Gadreel is skeptical because of his honor but Castiel reminds him of his mistake by letting Lucifer walk pass in the Garden of Eden to corrupt humanity and that following Metatron will have the same consequences, telling him that there are other ways that he can redeem his failure. Before they can continue they are ambushed by two of Metatron's followers. However, Cas and Gadreel hold them off by killing each assailant. Gadreel then tells Castiel that he has nothing to do with the ambush. Castiel only asks Gadreel to do what's right and be his own inside man into Metatron's group to take him down once and for all. Gadreel then starts to consider it by not only for Cas, but to restore Heaven. Abaddon returns to the room where Crowley is and she has her suspicions that Crowley had actually warned the Rangers to come find them. Where suddenly, Abaddon shoots Crowley with a pistol. Crowley Aah! You lost your mind?! Abaddon Little trick I learned from Henry Winchester. the same stunt on me. I had a devil's trap carved in the bullet. You're not seriously damaged, just...powerless. At the same time, Hunter and Kurt, in the Impala, come to a stop near the hotel that Crowley is being held by Abaddon. Hunter and Kurt get out of the car. Before they go in, Kurt suggests Hunter to split up as he "doesn't know" exactly where Crowley is being held. Hunter then let's Kurt get a hold of the First Blade and tells him to come get him first before taking on Abaddon. Kurt takes the First Blade and they separate. Shortly afterwards, Kurt, now in his White Dino Ranger form, has reached the penthouse of the hotel where he sneaks his way in and spot Crowley bleeding from the gunshot wound on the floor. Crowley Hello, Kurt. Love the crazy bloodlust in your eyes. Let's not waste time. I'll take you to Abaddon. She's not far--- A demon then lunges at Kurt, hidden behind a doorway. But Kurt quickly kills it using the First Blade in hand. Then suddenly he gets flung against the wall, now being pinned against it. Abaddon (entering) A Ranger and his Blade. And still, no match for the new queen. She uses her powers to start choking Kurt. Abaddon So, first... You'll die... Painfully. And then Crowley will watch his son die -- ditto -- and then the king himself. And have the Blade destroyed. Well, that's quite a to-do list. Within Kurt's Ranger suit, the Mark of Cain starts to shine brightly on his arm. The eerie ringing noise coming from the Mark starts to sound inside Kurt's head. Instantly, he gets his feet back on the ground and is able to start his approach on Abaddon, she's in shock that he's able to withstand her power as she tries to force him back against the wall. Hesitantly, she let's go and takes out dual-blades of her own from each hand. The White Dino Ranger, Kurt and the Knight of Hell, Abaddon then proceeds into a sword fight. Kurt takes the first swing where Abaddon blocks his attack with her dual blades to avoid being slashed with the First Blade. She takes one sword and tries to cut him on his abdomen but dodges it. She then throws her other sword at him, only to miss but was meant to distract him as she rushes to him where he avoids her and manages to slash her back from turning around her. She shows signs of pain given from being hit by Kurt with the First Blade. She then gets frustrated and uses her telekinetic powers to pin Kurt against the wall once more, making him drop the First Blade and starts choking him to death. Abaddon laughs as she thinks she has him beaten. But then, Kurt concentrates on the First Blade from the floor and it begins to move on it's own. Abaddon starts to get a worried look on her face. Finally, the First Blade hovers back into Kurt's palm and he gets off the wall once more. Kurt advances on Abaddon who tries to keep using her demonic powers on him but now shows full immunity against her. Hunter then comes bursting in the room, and at the same time, Kurt strides towards Abaddon and swiftly thrusts the First Blade into her abdomen, then lifting her off the floor. Abaddon screams in defeat as a massive storm of red energy bursts throughout her body, burning out her eyes and insides, finally putting an end to the Knight of Hell once and for all. Her corpse drops dead on the floor and Kurt powers down from his Ranger form. But then, influenced by the Mark, Kurt goes over Abaddon's corpse and stabs her several more times. Hunter Kurt! Like a wild animal, Kurt ferociously slams the First Blade down several times onto Abaddon's remains. Blood begins to splatter all over his face as he uncontrollably swings the Blade back and forth onto her corpse. Hunter Kurt, stop! After 2 more vicious stabs, Kurt comes to an end and looks up and gives a wild look to Hunter as Kurt keeps hearing the eerie ringing noise coming from the Mark. Hunter That's enough! Kurt snaps back to himself and finally drops the bloody Blade and stares at his bloodied hands in shock. Unable to bare witness what he has just done. Moments later, the duo are helping Crowley remove the devil's trap bullet that's inside him and mentions why they didn't come up with a solid plan to counter Abaddon's trap that he warned Kurt about. Hunter says Kurt never mentioned that to him and gives Kurt a look. Crowley then steps away and senses the now "drama" between the two of them. They then tell Crowley that Gavin has to go back to his timeline in order to not create a ripple effect. Crowley reluctantly agrees and goes to say goodbye but quickly closes the doors and takes Gavin to an unknown park where he tells him that Gavin's ship is going to go down, killing him. Crowley then instructs his sulking son to start a new life in the future now that he has the chance. Gavin tries to hug Crowley but awkwardly backs away from him and vanishes before saying goodbye to him. Late that night, Hunter and Kurt are on the road and making their way back to the base. Silent for a moment, then Kurt begins to speak first. Kurt Look, I didn't tell you about Crowley's warning because I knew exactly what you would do. You would make sure that you were right alongside me going in that room. Hunter You mean like we always do? Because we're actually a team in this and we watch each other's backs? Kurt I don't expect you to understand. Hunter Try me. Kurt Okay, the first time I touched that Blade...I knew. I knew that I wouldn't be stopped. I knew I would take down Abaddon and anything that came across my path. And it wasn't my own instinct. You know, it wasn't. It was something...calm, that I knew. And I had to go it alone, Hunter. Hunter Oh. Of course. So it was just another time where you had to do something by yourself again. Kurt You could've gotten nabbed by Abaddon, and she could've bargained her way out. We couldn't afford to screw this up. Hunter Look...I'm glad it worked out, okay? I am. And I'm glad that holding the Blade gives you strength or calm or whatever, but, Kurt, I got to say... I'm starting to think that the Mark itself is doing something else, too. Kurt Yeah? Like what? Hunter I don't know. Like, something..to you. Look... I'm thinking until we know for sure that we're gonna kill off Crowley or Metatron next, why not now we..store the Blade somewhere distant? Lock it up safe? Okay? Kurt ...no. Hunter gives a confused look to Kurt as he focuses ahead driving down the road. Category:Episodes